New Sisters
by Master Kruegar
Summary: Lincoln is frustrated with his sister's always in his business, and constantly blaming him for everything, in an attempt to avoid his problem at home, Lincoln starts hanging with a new group of girls. How will the Loud girl's react to being replaced? And what new adventures will Lincoln go on with his new group of female friends. Requested by. Crafordbrian17
1. Chapter 1: New Friends

It was a typical weekday at the Loud House, if one of Lincoln's sisters weren't already being disruptive, they were looking for a way to be.

Lincoln was monitoring the hall that all their rooms shared. Lincoln wanted to sneak to Gus' Game n Grub, he knew Rusty and Stella were planning on meeting up there. Usually this wouldn't be worth sneaking around about, but Lincoln couldn't help the fact his sisters were nosy, and he COULDN"T risk them finding out he was going out to meet with a girl (even if Rusty was also there).

Lincoln look making sure the coast was clear, then he ran towards the stairs "Lincoln?" _Dang it.. so close_ "What are doing? Lori asked him with his older sisters behind her.

"Dude, here's a tip. Try not to look so suspicious when you're trying to sneak" Luna advised him

_"Solid advice" _He thought

"Loo-" is all Lincoln could out before his NOSY younger sisters joined, it's like they have team up on Linc senses.

"What's going on here" Lola asked Lori

"Lincoln's up to something as always" Lori answered Lola "Now you're going to spill what you're up to" Lori said as all the girls stared at him, waiting him to spill what he's doing.

"NOTHING" Lincoln yelled "The only reason I'm sneaking around is because having 9 siblings in your business is a headache, I just want to go to Gus' Game N Grub in peace" Lincoln explained

"Simply commuting to Gus' Game N Grub wouldn't require such strategical methods of leaving the house elder brother. The only conclusion I can reach is you're meeting someone there you don't want us to know about" Lisa said, easily figuring Lincoln out

_Crap._This is exactly what Lincoln feared, '_No need to panic yet.'_

"I'm just meeting up with friends, you guys already know Rusty..." Lincoln explained

"Why didn't you just say that twerp" Lori told Lincoln

"Why didn't you just mind your business LORI" Lincoln shot back

"Well maybe if you weren't always coming up with stupid schemes against us we would" Lynn said in defense of Lori

"That's right!" Lola said

"she kind of has a point dude" Luna said agreeing

_'Ugh'_ Lincoln was annoyed, "Whatever I don't have time for this, just leave me alone!" Lincoln, only for Lynn hit him in the stomach, not really that hard, but just hard enough and in the right spot to knock the air out of him, which wasn't Lynn's intention but she had to stand by it.

"Don't talk to us like that Lame'o" Lynn said as Lincoln tried to catch his breathe "We're just trying to look out for you, loser."

_'They sure had a funny way of doing it'_

"Hey Lynn, back off!" Luna said pushing Lynn

"Are you alright Linky?" Leni asked

"Hey!" Luna shouted as Lynn pushed her, she bumped into Lana, making Lana bump into Lola.

"EwwWWWw, you got mud on me" Lola said pushing Lana away from her

Lynn was now fighting Luna, and Lola was fighting Lana,

"See the trouble you caused Lori?" Lucy asked

"Me? I dare you say that again weird goth girl" Lori replied

"Hey don't talk to her like that" Lynn & Luna stopped fighting to chastise Lori.

Eventually Lynn, Lucy & Luna started fighting Lori and the fight engulfed the entire hallway and all the Loud Kids were now fighting eachother.

"KIIIIIIDDDDSSSSSSS!" Lynn Sr. yelled getting his children's attention. They stopped fighting and gave their father their attention

"What have I told you kids about fighting?" Lynn Sr asked his children.

"Um.. not to?" Lisa answered

"Exactly!" Lynn Sr. said pointing to Lisa "Since you kids can't seem to learn this lesson or get along instead of cleaning the attic I'm going to have you clean the entire house. Including the front yard."

"AHHHHHHHH"

"What?"

"WEAK!"

All you could hear were the Loud kids complaining as Lynn Sr. walked away.

"THIS IS ALL LINCOLN'S FAULT!" Lola shouted, everyone started to agree. '_Tough crowd, Luna and Leni were just on my side a few seconds ago' _Lincoln thought to himself

"This is LITERALLY why we can BARELY stand you! So YOU can take care of the front yard" Lori shouted as Lincoln rolled his eyes, he really didn't have the energy to argue with 9 girls, thanks to them he's not gonna get to hang with Rusty and Stella

The Loud girls threw Lincoln outside as they started arguing over who was gonna clean the living room and kitchen.

"Ughh what a perfect way to spend a Saturday, what did I even do to deserve this, it's not like I started the fight, I was the one hit" Lincoln said to himself quietly

It was now 5:00pm, Lincoln had spent 3 hours cleaning but he was about done.

"Oh, heyyy Lincolnnn" Lincoln saw Mollie, Girl Jordan,Kat, Renee, and a cute girl he didn't recognize in his neighbors yard, Mollie and Girl Jordan were waving at him, what were they doing?

"hey guys" Lincoln said not in the best of moods "What are you guys doing?" Lincoln asked

"We were hanging out at Beatrix's house with her sister?" Renee told him

_'Beatrix? Beatrix Yates? Oh yea, that is the Yates house. When did they become friends? Where is Beatrix anyways?'_

"Where's Beatrix then" Lincoln

"Right here" the cute girl said raising her hand as she gave a huge smile, _'oh yeah that's her, but she looks different. I guess since her parents stopped being so strict she changed her style up a little.'_

"Hey Lincoln, you're just who I wanted to see. We're going to be hanging out at my house tomorrow, why don't you come by, you can even bring Clyde and Rusty" Girl Jordan asked

Lincoln nodded agreeing, he was tired of his sisters and was looking for any excuse to never deal with them again.

Beatrix smiled "See you guys tomorrow" she said winking at Lincoln.

Lincoln just about finished and decided to call it a day, so he started to walk inside until he's stopped by Lori and Lola.

"What do you think you're doing buddy?" Lola asked.

"Going inside" Lincoln said with zero emotion "It's dark out here" Lincoln told his sisters

"Well you're not gonna get us in trouble again cause you decided to half ass your job!"

_'ugh' _Lincoln couldn't help thinking, it's annoying enough they blamed him for everything and gave him the hardest job but now they refuse to just leave him alone! _'Tomorrow can't come soon enough' _Lincoln thought

**The Next Day**

Lincoln had woke up early this day, he did NOT want to deal with his sisters. Today was going to be a stress free day, it was the first day of the weekend and he had made plans to hang out with Clyde, Rusty, Liam, and Zach, then they were going to hang out with Girl Jordan and their friends. Most importantly he was DONE with his sisters! They didn't appreciate him and always acted like his presence was a nusance, so he was removing his presence away from them. Lincoln had got ready and headed towards Clyde's house.

"Morning buddy! Pretty early for a Saturday, especially for you." Clyde said letting Lincoln in his house

"Yea... Honestly I just couldn't tolerate my sisters for much longer, I think I'm close to losing it and it's probably best I spend some time apart from them." Lincoln told his best friend

"Well no worries Lincoln! You can relax here, today should be a fun day right?" Clyde said trying to cheer his friend up.

"Yea" Lincoln said smiling a bit

Clyde and Lincoln watched cartoons while nodding off, after a few hours they were fully awake and started playing games until the door bell rang.

"hey guys" Rusty said with Liam, and Zach next him

"Are you guys ready to head to girl Jordan's?"

"You bet" Clyde said as Lincoln nodded his head.

They began to walk to Girl Jordan's house, they goofed around the entire way, but it helped lift Lincoln's mood.

Rusty pushed the door bell to Girl Jordan's house.

"Hey guys" Jordan said excitedly "come in" Jordan said inviting them in

"Lincoln and his friends are here" Jordan yelled!

Beatrix being the cheerful and nice young lady she was, was super happy to see Lincoln, She quickly ran up to Lincoln and locked him into a hug.

"HiiiiIIIIIIiiiiIIIIiiiiiiiiiii!" Beatrix says super happy to see her neighbor again.

Lincoln was kind of stunned, he hasn't felt such a warm embrace in a LOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGG time, even his sisters are never this excited to see him, it was a feeling Lincoln had been longing for, he couldn't help but stroke Beatrix hair, she was so warm and nice, and her hair was soooo smooth.

"Um, hey Beatrix" Lincoln finally said getting out of his mind "Guys, this is my neighbor Beatrix" Lincoln said introducing his friends

"Hi?" Clyde said confused

"Howdy" Liam said

"Hey... Ugh Lincoln always gets the cute girls"

"Hi, I'm Zach" Zach said chuckling a bit "I didn't know you and Lincoln were so close..." Zach finished

"Of course we are he's my neighbor" Beatrix said, as if it were obvious.

"I'm glad you guys could make it" Girl Jordan said smiling.

Soon Clyde, Rusty, Liam, & Zach decided to leave as it was getting dark. Lincoln decided to stay a bit longer, anything to minimize his time with his sisters.

Girl Jordan stares at her watch "Hmmm... Guess it's late enough" She says

"We'd get in trouble if we stay out too long anyways" Kat replies

"What are you guys talking?" Lincoln asks tilting his head in confusion,

"We're talking about the test of courage!" Mollie said sneaking up on Lincoln grabbing him in an attempt to scare him.

"Test of courage?" Lincoln said looking back at Mollie grabbing his shoulders from the back.

"Yep, it'll be fun. Unless, you're scared?" Girl Jordan says teasingly

"This. Will. Be. SO FUN!" Beatrix said with still a lot of energy.

"That's the spirit, let's go!" Girl Jordan said ushering the pack out.

The 5 girls left, with Lincoln hesitantly following behind, he wasn't so sure this would be fun but anything sounded better then going home. The 5 girls marched while singing, while Lincoln thought it was cute he was more then sure they were only doing this because they were scared and were trying to keep their minds off the noises.

"Hehe, see this isn't so bad" Jordan said

"I'm definitely not scared" Kat said before flinching at the noise of a bird in a nearby tree flying away.

"Haha, not scared? yeah right!" Lincoln said teasing Kat

"Oh yeah? Why don't you take the lead if you're so brave." Kat challenged him

"Um.. Yea, pfft. No problem" Lincoln said making his way to the front with Mollie signalling him to the front smiling, as Renee stepped on a twig to scare Lincoln, effectively making him flinch.

"ughh" Lincoln looked back at the girls smiling/laughing at him looking annoyed.

Lincoln took charge and continued the march and chant, until he noticed something upfront and immediately stopped, causing all the girls to crash into each other.

"Ow" Beatrix groaned rubbing her butt after falling on it.

"What's the deal Lincoln" Mollie said

"Sorry it's just... That small little hole right there" Lincoln says as he points at the nearby cavern.

"Wow a cave." Kat says.

"It's a cavern Kat.." Jordan tells her.

"What's the difference!" Kat snapped back with some attitude.

"Well there actually isn't much of a difference see a cavern-" Beatrix tried to explain before being interrupted.

"Ok does it really matter guys?" Renee said rolling her eyes.

Lincoln smiled, it was almost like hanging out with his sisters, except no one was teaming up against... At least not yet.

"Yeah, let's just go investigate it already! I'm going first!" Mollie said

"No, I'm the leader so I'm going first" Jordan said as all the girls raced to the cavern.

'I thought I was the leader...' Lincoln thought, but didn't say anything as he didn't want to be the first in the cave.

All the girls trying to get in the Cavern first tried to force themselves into the entrance and all got stuck.

"Ahhh, I"M STUCK!" Renee yelled

"Move your big butt Beatrix" Kat said

"Mollie is taking up more room then me" Beatrix responded

"Excuse me?!" Mollie said insulted.

"Lincoln, can you help us" Beatrix asked still struggling.

Lincoln just rolled his eyes, but he shrugged it off and gave a slight smile. He walked to the girls and started pushing on Beatrix's butt, since she had more to grab onto. Unfortunately she didn't budge. Lincoln stopped to think for a second, _'maybe I should push Mollie since she's in the middle.'_ Lincoln takes a few steps back and run to push Mollie, causing her to yelp in slight pain.

"Sorry" Lincoln blushed.

"Try me, I'm kind of loose." Renee offered.

Lincoln started pushing on Renee, 'She's right, I think I can oush her through.", Lincoln grabbing her thighs slowly pushed her into the cavern, and also setting the other girls loose, Renee quickly rushed in the Cavern followed by the rest of the girls.

"Get off me Beatrix, you're heavy!" Mollie said as Beatrix fell on top of her.

"Wooooow" Kat said looking around, being the last one in.

"Ohmygoodness, Lincoln you gotta check this out" Mollie said.

Lincoln thought about it, although he didn't want to go home eventually he'll have to go home for curfew... 'Might as well check it out real quick then head back' Lincoln thought as he crawled into the cave.

"Whoa" Is all Lincoln could manage.


	2. Chapter 2: Trust

**Didn't expect this request to get as much attention as it did but I appreciate the love regardless. **

**Someone compared this story to "Gal pals" and this story is pretty much just like that story, which is why I've been sitting on it for a while and hesitated posting it, but understand it's a request (as noted in the description...), no we're not the same people, honestly I'd never write a story like this unless asked... with that said, besides the premise this story won't be like Gal Pals at all, or I hope so, only read 3 chapters of gal pals so...**

** Delquea I wouldn't say I AGGRESSIVELY vilified the sisters. They're not villains... Maybe inconsiderate at best at times, but villains? That's rather dramatic. I have also noticed that there's a lot of fanfics that portray the sisters in a negative light, that should tell you how people genuinely view them... That's more of the writers fault then anyone else's. honestly I thought I portrayed them in a better light then they are in certain episodes, I just didn't portray it as them being in the right (like the writers did in episodes like NSL, Sounds of Silence, Brawl in the family) when they're clearly in the wrong. Sorry if you don't really like it. Trust me they're not villains in this story, they just have issues with Lincoln, and he has issues with them that needs to be solved, it's a family of 13, of course there's going to be fighting, doesn't make them "villains"**

* * *

Lori had just arrived home from a date with her boyfriend Bobby. It was getting rather close to the Loud Children's curfew, so all the Loud sisters were currently home, hanging out in the living room watching TV.

"Hey girls." Lori said in a good mood.

"I see someone had a good date." Luna said semi teasing Lori. "I'm surprised you got her before lil dude." Luna commented.

"Yeah I had a-"Lori stopped for a second. "Lincoln isn't here?" Lori asked.

"I haven't seen Linky all day." Leni said.

"Good! We haven't fought all day without that screw up here." Lola revealed.

"You shouldn't call our brother a screw up! Lola." Luna told her.

"Why not? She's right, somehow when he's around we always end up fighting each other." Lynn agreed with her little sister.

"While I agree with you elder sister, Lincoln is usually calm and not aggressive for the most part." Lisa added her opinion.

"Yeah, they should call him LinCALM! HAHAHA, get it!?" As everyone groaned, Luna notices Lori making a call.

"Whatya doin, sis?" Luna asked.

"I'm calling Lincoln, It's getting pretty late and I'm worried." Desrpite how Lori would act, she deeply cared for all her siblings, regardless if Lincoln caused trouble she obviously still love him. "Geez... He's not answering.". This caused All the sister's, except Lynn, to become visibly worried.

"He's probably still mad we made him clean the yard! I'm sure he's fine." Lynn dismissed their concerns. Lori was about to offer Lynn a response but before she could, the front door open and shut. "I'm home!" a familiar young male's voice could be heard.

'oh thank god.' All the sisters, even Lynn, were relieved.

"Where have you been!" Lori strictly asked Lincoln.

"Hanging out with friends, what's it to you?"Lincoln boldly stated as he walked towards the stairs.

"You may not like it, but I'm just trying to look out for you! If you don't want me in your business so much then don't come back so late." Lori tried to talk to him.

"I made it back before curfew so I don't have to explain anything to you." Lincoln then walked upstairs.

"What's his deal?" Lynn asked.

"Who cares, as long as he's safe and leaves us alone so we don't fight anymore." Lola said, making Luna feel bad that some her sisters feel this way about their only brother.

_'Is this really ok...' _Luna couldn't help but thinking.

**1 HOUR AGO**

"This place... IS BEAUTIFUL!" Girl Jordan shouted in amazement.

"No kidding..." Is all Lincoln could offer for a response.

"Guys! We could TOTALLY turn this into a hang out spot for us!" Beatrix said excited as ever.

"YEAHH!"

"Definitely"

"I can see it right now!"

All the girls would excited about the idea of converting this beautiful cavern into their personal hangout area.

"We could add some lights, get some seat... maybe a bean bag-" Beatrix fantasized out loud before getting interrupted.

"Beatrix, how in the world will we get lights in here? Or any form of electronics? There's not really any outlets out here..." Kat became the voice of reason.

"No worries, I have a ton of portable electric generators we could use!" Renee assured them.

"Then it's settled." Girl Jordan made it official.

Lincoln and Beatrix side by side start looking around in amazement by the beauty of this area, Lincoln and Beatrix continued to staring until they heard a loud screech, scaring both of them, making Lincoln cling onto Beatrix. Beatrix noticed Lincoln was still visibly shaken worried a creature may still be in the cavern. In an attempt to calm Lincoln she rubbed Lincoln's head and kissed his forehead. This caught Lincoln's attention, when he looked up, for a second he thought he saw Lori for a second, Beatrix indeed succeeded in calming Lincoln.

Lincoln looked at his phone, praying he hadn't missed curfew. 'phew... still got a hour left!' Lincoln thought.'

"Guys, I gotta get home or my parents will kill me." Lincoln told them.

"Oh, okay. You'll come be back tomorrow right?" Mollie asked.

"Geez Mollie, I don't know." Lincoln said rubbing his, although he liked hanging out with these girls rather than dealing with his sisters, he really didn't want them to figure out what he was doing. If he committed to this they'd definitely figure out eventually.

"What? You don't like hanging out with us?" Mollie got close to Lincoln and started pouting, looking as sad as she could.

'I guess I'll have to cross that bridge when I get there.' Lincoln thought "Alright Mollie, you win!" Lincoln said smiling as all the girls cheered with joy.

**Present Time**

The Louds began to prepare for school, it sucks when Mondays come around. Lincoln just hoped he wouldn't be too tired, since he promised the girls they'd meet at the cavern again.

Lincoln noticed Lola and Lana arguing, just another day. Lincoln normally would solve their petty squabbling, but according to his sisters he's the root of their fighting. He hoped that if he kept his distance from them, maybe they'd start appreciating him. It hurt Lincoln that his sisters thought of him as a problem in this family, he knew deep down they didn't really feel this way, but that's how they made him feel.

"Hey! Stupid goth freak! Stop bringing bats in our room! Didn't we agree to leave them in the attic!" Lynn screamed at Lucy. Lincoln remembered, he's the one who thought of the arrangement.

"Fangs is different! One bat won't hurt anything! Fang is well trained, and don't call me a goth freak you smelly meat for brain! You don't see me complaining about your nasty gym bag!" Lucy and Lynn were now in each other's face.

'Compromise is important in resolving issues, Fangs should be fine as long as he doesn't bother Lynn... No, stop it Lincoln.' Lincoln couldn't help but solving Lynn and Lucy's argument, even though they made it clear they didn't want his help. Lincoln just continued into the bathroom for a shower, as Luna, Lucy, Lori, and Leni lined up to use the bathroom next.

"We only went a single day without any differences, sadly were back to our normal selves. To think for a second I actually believed our male sibling unit was the causation of our battles." Lisa said.

"Tell me about it lil dudette, let's be honest, we'll probably argue over anything." Luna agreed with Lisa. Lori started to think a bit about the whole situation.

"Maybe we were a little too harsh on Lincoln, now that I think about it we only started fighting that day cause Lynn pushed Lincoln, if anything it's her fault right?" Lori thought out loud, making Lynn and Lucy stop fighting, and Lola and Lana stop fighting.

In the shower Lincoln could hear their discussion, were they finally getting?

"If anything you guys are too soft on Lincoln!" Lynn started shouting. "I didn't mean to hit him that hard, and maybe I should apologize, but none of it would've happen if he'd just tell us what was going on! I mean, what's wrong with sisters looking out for their only brother?" Lynn concluded her rant, giving Lincoln mixed feelings, he was glad her attitude was coming from a place of caring, but her entitlement towards his life was off putting.

"Yeah!" Lola chimed in. "If he hadn't lost our trust by being sneaky and constantly trying to manipulate us, we'd have less problems." Lola spoke her peace. No one had a response towards Lynn and Lola's outburst and remained silent.

'They don't trust me?' Lincoln couldn't help but feeling more depressed then he did yesterday, he thought his sisters and him were starting to make progress, only to realize the issue was deeper than he expected.

After a long day of school not only was Lincoln was not only depressed, but tired. Part of him wanted to go home and pass out, possibly just have a heart to heart with his sisters, but another part of him really wanted to visit the girls at the cavern. What was it about them that offered him comfort? _'That's it...'_ he thought to himself, _'They remind me of how I use to be with my sisters' _he yearned for that feeling.

"You look tired man." Clyde brought Lincoln back to reality.

"Yeah man, haven't been getting the most sleep I guess." Lincoln chuckled a little.

"I take it you're going home to get some rest, huh?" Clyde speculated.

"Yeah..." Lincoln lied, he was going straight to the cavern to meet the girls, he didn't really want to tell Clyde about the Cavern just yet.

"Rest wll then, Linc." Clyde said as they continued to walk.

As soon as Clyde and Lincoln got near Clyde's house they went separate way, 'Might as well get a flippy before I go... Maybe it'll wake me up,". After Lincoln got his Flippy Lincoln made his way towards the Cavern they had discovered yesterday. Upon Lincoln's arrival, he was amazed.

"Yo Linc!" Kat shouted noticing.

"Ohhhh! Finally you've made it!" Mollie commented.

"Yeah... What's all this guys?" Lincoln looked around.

"Hehe." Renee smugly laughed like she did most of the work. "We all brought stuff to make this place cooler." Renee told him.

"All you bought were those stupid mirrors and poster!" Girl Jordan checked Renee, making her cringe in defense.

"They give the place a better atmosphere!" Renee defended herself.

Lincoln couldn't help but laughing, "I think it does make the place a bit... Cozy." Lincoln gave his opinion, making Renee smile at Girl Jordan, vindicated.

"Glad you look happier Linc, at school you looked like someone pee'd in your cereal." Mollie commented half-way joking,

"Really? What's wrong?" Beatrix dropped her joyful attitude, concerned for Lincoln.

"Eh, yeah. You know how it can be with 10 sisters... Sometimes it's just emotionally tiring having such a big family of mostly girls." Lincoln explained.

"Yeah I can feel that," Renee starting talking while tossing a ball around. "I only have one sister, and she's a pain. I couldn't imagine 9 more." Renee stopped to think for a second, "But you know... I'm sure she feels the same about me." Renee starting throwing the ball again.

"I know for a fact my sisters feel that way about me." Lincoln laughed, the girls could sense a little pain in his laughter though.

"I'm sure they wouldn't trade you for the world though." Renee tried to assure him.

Lincoln paused for a minute, clearly in deep thought,worrying the girls.

"You ever think," Lincoln started talking again, catching the girls off guard. "That... Maybe, everything would be less chaotic without you!" Lincoln turned to look at Renee. At this point he had no idea what he was talking about, of course they would have never felt this way before, he was getting too specific with this rhetorical question. There was a slight moment of quietness, to take in the impact of the question.

"Where is this coming from?" Beatrix asked treading lightly to get the information she wanted. "I've met your family several time! I can KNOW they wouldn't be happier without you." Beatrix finished. Lincoln knew she was right, knowing this didn't help him though, he still couldn't get these thoughts out his mind. Almost like a man who had a great life, loving kids, loving wife, loving support system, great job, and great pay, but still somehow felt depressed, Lincoln could not get to the root of his feelings.

"It's not really about them, Beatrix." Lincoln lied, he wanted to restore the happy mood of the cavern and he didn't really want to spill his family troubles outside the family, even to these girls. "It's just a thought, I'm sorry for getting heavy and ruining the vibe." Lincoln started laughing.

"Well we'll forgive you, I guess" Kat said tickling Lincoln, in an attempt to make him laugh and lift his mood, which she succeeded in.

"Ooooo I know I could bring a TV and a Couch and a-" Beatrix got excited

"How will you bring any of that down here!" Renee interrupted.

"I could do it!" Beatrix said pouting a little.

Beatrix and Renee continued to argue about what they'd bring to make the cavern more cool as Lincoln just smiled. The day wasn't one of his best but somehow actually coming to the cavern did work to lift his spirits, if even just by a little bit.

Lincoln went home, unfortunately going to home where your problems lay never feels good.

"I'm home!" Lincoln shouted walking into the Loud home.

"Welcome home sweetie, you dad will be done with dinner in half an hour." The Mother of the Loud House greeted the boy.

"Okay mom." Lincoln said with a smile. He could never be mad at his mother, while having chill parents had it perks, there have been moments where Lincoln wished his parents would be more strict, even if it would mean harsher punishments for him, his sisters would blame and torture him anyways.

Lincoln walked upstairs thinking he could get in a little reading before dinner was ready, but his sister, Lynn, had other plans.

"Hey! Stin.. Lincoln." Lynn called her brother, slightly bashful, which caught Lincoln off guard.

"Yeah, Lynn?" Lincoln stopped to answer her.

"About the other day... You know.." Lynn struggled to get out her words. "When I... Punched you..." Lynn paused for a moment, as her brother's stare made it more embarrassing, "I'M SORRY ALRIGHT! I didn't mean to hit you so hard, I shouldn't have hit you period." Lynn admitting catching Lincoln off guard. Her loud sorry gained to attention of the other Loud sisters 'As nosy as always' Lincoln couldn't help but thinking, slightly annoyed. "So do you forgive me?" 'This isn't like Lynn at all' is all the boy could think.

"Of course I do, but..." Lincoln couldn't help but look around as his sisters tried to hide from his glare. "Actually, can I talk to you in my room." Lincoln's body language and tone became more depressed, Lynn took notice of this. "It's important." Lincoln couldn't bare these thought any longer, but talking to all his sisters at the same time would making it impossible for him to express all his feelings. Plus he understood the Loud sisters could be rather hive mind oriented, so if he could get most of them to understand his perspective, it'd pass on to the rest. Lincoln was as calculated as ever.

"Sure Linc..." Lynn couldn't turn her brother away, not when he's like this. Both walked to Lincoln's room. Thanks to Lisa soundproofing the rooms he no longer had to worry about spies... Or nosy sisters.

"What'd you want to talk about, Lincoln?" Lynn asked slightly concerned.

"Do..." Lincoln wanted to find the best way to ask this question. "Do the girls not trust me?" Lincoln finally settled for being straight forward. This question however caught Lynn off guard.

Truthfully, they didn't. They did, but they didn't. All the girls knew Lincoln was a kind hearted kid who'd do anything to make them happy, but at the same time, he was a calculated manipulator! It was never a big problem to them because Lincoln was the least malicious of all the Loud siblings besides Leni. Lynn figured it'd probably be easier to lie, but that wouldn't get to the root of the issue, and maybe Lincoln needed to hear the truth.

"Honestly?" Lynn asked, making Lincoln nod, "Not really." Lincoln's eyes widened, he knew it, his head began to lower. "Lincoln..." Lynn looked at her brother, she didn't realize how much this meant to him. "I mean I didn't mean it like that, and it's not just you, we don't even trust Leni with the dishwasher." Lynn began to laugh, trying to sugar coat what she said, but the damage was already done. To add salt to his wound she compared him to Leni... LENI! It's one thing to not trust Leni with machinery, or the Twins to not fight, or Lily to not stick everything in her mouth, or Lori to not cut their conversation short to talk to Bobby, or Lucy to not sneak up on everyone giving them a heart attack, but with Lincoln it was different.. It seemed they didn't trust Lincoln as a person, his words, his actions, and it hurt.

"Lynn, just be honest. Don't try to sugar coat it." Lincoln demanded from Lynn. "Just why? Have I been that bad a brother?" Lincoln asked, eyes watering a little.

"What? No! You're and amazing brother!" Lynn tried to assure him.

"Why then!" Lincoln raised his head.

"Uh.." Lynn didn't know what to do,

"Why!" Lincoln kept asking.

"I don't know!" Lynn shouted. "Honestly, it's the other girls who mostly don't trust you." Lynn looked down "It seems you always have some sort of scheme to get what you want, or you lie to fix whatever problem one of your dumb schemes caused!" Lynn unintentionally got a little frustrated thinking back to her bike, and the embarrassment she felt when her team roasted her for the video her brother posted, she looked at her brother as he looked down in shame, Lynn had to calm herself. "but truthfully-" before Lynn could walk back her words Lincoln began to talk.

"You know!" Lincoln started to get a little agitated himself. "At least when I mess up I try to make it right! That has to count for something!? I can't recall the last time any of you ever apologized to me! Maybe I wouldn't have to lie so much if you guys didn't feel so entitled to my time and my life!" Lincoln finished ranting.

"What do you mean!?" Lynn said offended.

"You guys pranked me just because I bought some earphones so I could read my comics in quietness!"

"Yea but-"

"I mean you wanna talk about manipulation, you could've talked to me about it, but instead you teamed up on me so you could get what you wanted!"

"Okay fine maybe-"

"Is it that important that you guys have access to me 24/7 so I can drop everything to be your sparring partner, or Leni's model, or-"

"OKAY LINCOLN!" Lynn finally managed to get his attention. "Maybe we can be a little selfish but it's only because we like spending time with you!" Lynn admitted. "We only manipulated you because we want to spend time with our only brother, you loser! You just wanted my bike for your own selfishness!" Lynn accused Lincoln making him flinch a little.

"That's not true." Lincoln muttered to himself.

"What's that?" Lynn asked, barely hearing him.

"IT"S NOT TRUE." Lincoln said only slightly loud. "I just wanted to be cool like you! No way I would've gotten you approval on Leni's sissy bike!" Lincoln at this point had a few tears in his eyes. This was a realization for Lynn, even though Lincoln wasn't much younger than Lynn, it's only natural for a someone to look up to their older sibling.

Lynn couldn't do anything but slowly walk up to Lincoln, holding him. There's no way the other sister's could realize how much Lincoln valued their opinion. Lincoln had thick skin and could handle their teasing, but he still wanted his sister's approval.


	3. Chapter 3: Old Sister

**Here for another chapter. Someone asked me why I decided to make Lynn the one regretful, she was just the first one I focused on, imo out of all of them she's the one most in need of redemption, kind of off topic but I notice in most fanfics they've made Luna the most reasonable and caring one, and designated her as Lincoln's "guardian", even tho Luna for the most part in every episode is as much a asshole as the rest of the sisters. I mean I could understand if it was Leni because her Character is suppose to be kind (even though the writers ignore that fact in several episodes) but what is it about Luna? She's no nicer than any other sister tbh. That's enough pointless rambling though. This chapter focused on Lola, the next character most in need of redemption.**

* * *

"Okay girls!" Lori said initiating their exclusively sister only meeting.

"Wait…. Where's Linky?" Leni asked confused.

"Leni, this is a sister meeting." Lori reminded her.

"Yeah, I know! So where's linky?" Leni asked again making her sisters facepalm.

"Leni, Lincoln is our brother, he can't be apart of the sister meeting.' Luan explained to her.

"Oh." Leni said finally understanding. "That doesn't sound very fair…" Leni told her sisters slightly pouting.

"Well since the meeting is about Lincoln, he can't be present." Lori explained.

"Did something happen to lil dude?" Luna asked.

"No, well." Lori stumbled over her words. "Lincoln has been disappearing somewhere this whole week." Lori told them. "Aren't You guys concerned?" Lori asked.

"He's probably holding a grudge!" Lola said with attitude. "Thinking that if he ignores us we'll cave and apologize! Well I refuse!" Lola ranted. Lynn sat there more quiet than usual, thinking about the conversation she had with Lincoln the other day.

"You guys do whatever you want, I'm going to bed." Lynn said standing up.

"What's with you? Usually you're the most concerned." Lucy asked, making Lynn pause for a second and think.

"Guys… Can't we just trust Lincoln this once?" Lynn made a request that shocked everyone. "I mean, sometimes he doesn't have the best judgment, but neither do we…" Lynn tried to express her emotions, Lynn had the least trust issues with their brother, especially after understanding him a little better.

"This… isn't really like you, Lynn." Lori commented.

"Hmph!' Lola scoffed. "I don't trust Lincoln as far as I can throw him!" Lola revealed her true feelings for her brother.

"Lola! How can you say that about our brother?" Leni asked.

"You all know why!" Lola insisted.

"Well… Lil bro can be sneaky…" Luna added.

"As an intellectual I find myself highly skeptical of anyone with somewhat of an above average brain wave, so naturally my trust regarding our sole male sibling wanes." Lisa comment caused all of her sisters to stare at her in confusion. "Clearly I have nothing to worry about with you guys…" Lisa said insulting her sisters.

"Whatever." Lola said brushing Lisa off. "Tomorrow I'm going to get to the bottom of what Lincoln's been doing, and put an end to it" Lola declared.

"Pfft, I'm out of here." Lynn said scoffing at her younger sister. "I wouldn't push my luck if I were you, Lincoln may just start hating you." Lynn warned Lola.

"Yeah right." Lola said sticking her tongue out at Lynn as she left.

"Lincoln would never hate us." Lana said trying to brush off the possibility.

"Yeah, we're literally his sisters." Lori added.

* * *

It was Friday, for the entire week Lincoln had been heading straight to the Cavern in order to avoid his sisters. In order to figure out Lincoln's secret Lola decided to follow him after school, rather then going home.

"Ok big brother, time to see where you've been going everyday after school." Lola said spying on her brother. Lincoln began to make his way through the wood, with Lola trailing right behind him. "What is he doing all the way out here?" Lola asked herself, before she knew it, she was deep in the woods and had lost sight of a Lincoln.

"...W-where am I…." Lola's eyes started to water a little bit, scared she'll never make it back home.

"Ughh…" Lincoln sighed. _'It took me a while to finally ditch her, but it looks like the little devil is now lost…'_ Lincoln said staring at his younger sister, aware she had been following him the whole time. At this point Lola was shedding tears, even though Lincoln couldn't stand Lola, from her annoying screeching, to her bossy attitude, he couldn't stand to see his younger sister crying, scared, and lost. _'I know I'm going to regret this..' _Lincoln thought.

"Mommy! Daddy! Lincoln! Someone!" Lola kept crying too afraid to go any deeper into the woods.

"What are you doing… Lola?" A voice she recognized all too well spoke to her.

"Linky?" Lola said wiping her eyes, her call for help worked.

"Lola what are you doing following me?" Lincoln asked.

"I-I, I just wanted to know where you were going.' Lola said, still a bit shaken and fragile, unlike her usual self. "Why are you in the woods?" She finally asked.

"I'm taking a walk, a walk in the woods helps clear my mind. As a blue bell I figured you'd understand, but maybe I overestimated you, seeing as you got lost." Lincoln said slightly mocking Lola.

"Leave me alone! Stupid brother!" Lola yelled at Lincoln.

"Well if you insist." Lincoln said leaving, before Lola grabbed his shirt. "Okay fine, I'll take you to a path you're familiar with, but quit following me! I hate to sound like Lori, but I'm older so you need to listen to me." Lincoln commanded, Lola reluctantly nodded her head, as Lincoln grabbed her hand and led the way.

* * *

"What do you think the girls brought this time?" Kat said walking with Girl Jordan. The girls had been going overboard bringing items to the Cavern, like flat screens, one of Lincoln's game systems, fans, chairs, beanbags, portable tables, Mirrors, Pictures, etc. You'd think it'd be a hassle, but it hardly phased them.

"I don't know, I just hope a wild animal doesn't break their stuff." Girl Jordan said laughing. While marching through the woods, Kat and Girl Jordan noticed a wide figure ahead of them, they were scared until they realized it was just a fat boy, as they continued walking they got closer and closer to the fat boy who they recognized from their school.

"Hey, Jordan?" Kat said talking to Jordan, trying to make eye contact with her through the fat kid who was in between them.

"Yeah," Girl Jordan said also trying to catch Kat's eyes beyond the kid between them. "Kat?"

"Do you think, Lincoln will come today?" Kat asked.

"I-" Girl Jordan said while trying to rearrange the boys belly to see her friend. "Don't… Know. I hope so though." Jordan told her, Jordan struggling made Kat laugh.

"Maybe we should invite him." Kat said halfway joking.

"Are you kidding? I don't know if he'd even got through the door!" Jordan replied.

'Alright, it took me a minute to drop Lola back near our house, but I've finally made it to the Cavern.' Lincoln thought to himself.

"Ayo! Linc!" Mollie called him near the Cavern as she and Renee walked towards him.

"Hey girls! Sorry I'm a bit late." Lincoln chuckled.

"No worries, all you missed was Renee getting dusted in Ace Savvy Vs. Muscle fish 2." Mollie bragged much to Renee's annoyance.

"Hey! My controller wasn't working!" Renee defended herself, making Mollie and Lincoln laugh.

"That's what everyone says when they lose!" Mollie said laughing even harder.

"Wow that must've been a serious loss for-" the implications of this conversation just hit Lincoln. "Wait? Ace Savvy Vs. Muscle fish 2 JUST came out!" Lincoln commented somewhat excited.

"I preordered it way back." Mollie explained. "Hopefully you're better than Renee." Mollie laughed while Renee blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh it's on." Lincoln said smiling like a villain.

"Lin...coln?" A voice Lincoln had only heard just a moment ago.

"Oh please Lord no." Lincoln prayed.

"Lincoln?" The voice called for him again, catching Renee and Mollies attention.

"Is that your sister? She's so cute!" Mollie and Renee ogled over the young blonde, Lola just blushed.

"Ughh Lola what are you doing here!?" Lincoln demanded, snapping her back into the situation at hand.

"No, what are you doing here!?" Lola turned the question on Lincoln. "This is where you've been going all this week? To hang out with these girls instead of your own sisters!?" Lola ranted feeling rejected.

"Yes! Cause I don't have to worry about being antagonized or being the bad guy!" Lincoln yelled, catching Lola off guard. "Why do you care? I'm the root of all the problems and can't be trusted right? Why don't you just beat it, you're annoying!" Lincoln said everything he wanted, but came to regret it seeing Lola begin to hold back tears. Mollie and Renee attempted to comfort Lola but as soon as they did, she ran off in tears.

'Great… Now they're going to think I'm the bad guy…' Lincoln thought to himself face palming. They stood silent for a few seconds, Lincoln prepared to be told off, that's what his sisters would do.

"I don't know what's going on with your family, and maybe it's not my place to comment but… Don't you think you were a bit harsh?" Mollie commented.

"Look you don't-" Lincoln paused for a second. "Wait, what?" Lincoln asked confused.

"I didn't mean to be judgmental, I just thought that you could've been nicer…" Mollie commented.

"Yeah I'm sure your feelings are valid, but she's younger than you." Renee chimed in. While they weren't on his side, Lincoln wasn't used to his point of view even being considered. He didn't know what to say. Mollie put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't make you angry." Mollie said also trying to be supportive.

"Me too. I get how annoying younger siblings can be, but deep down they all look up to their older siblings in their own annoying way." Renee explained.

"Hey Guys! I finished the sign to advertise the cool cavern! What do you think?" Beatrix interrupted mot reading the mood, making the situation even more awkward. Lincoln finally broke his silence with a sigh.

"I need to go find her, she'll get lost without me. Sorry." Lincoln said preparing to leave.

"No worries." Mollie said with a smile. "I hope you guys make up." Lincoln couldn't help but smile at the positive energy Mollie was displaying.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow! You've got a little more time to prepare for that beat down in Ace Savvy v Muscle fish! You'll need it." Lincoln said making Mollie laugh.

"Confidence is a good thing Loud, but delusion? Not so much." This reply earned a chuckle from Lincoln who took off to find Lola.

"Despite his harsh words, he's a pretty good brother. I hope he makes up with his cute little sister and brings her by once in a while." Renee commented.

"Yeah." Mollie agreed while Beatrix just stood in confusion wondering what they were talking about.

"Geez, what happened here, and why isn't anyone paying attention to my flyer?" Beatrix said slightly pouting.

"Dammit! Where is she!" Lincoln said running through the woods worried about his sister. Lincoln kept running in the direction he saw Lola run, which thankfully was in the right direction home, 'maybe she remembered the way home.' Lincoln thought being optimistic, until he started hearing the cries of what sounded like a little girl, 'yep, that's her'. Lincoln continued running towards the cries until he began to hear a voice.

"Lynn was right." Is all Lincoln could make out. "He hates me!'.

"Lola?" Lincoln said calling out his sister, gaining her attention, she got up prepared to run away again. "No wait stop!" Lincoln demanded making her pause. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said all of those things. I was just frustrated." Lincoln's apology managed to calm Lola down a bit, but she was still sniveling.

"You hate me." Lola said making him cringe.

"I don't hate you. I just…." Lincoln tried to express himself. "I just, you girls… You always act like I'm the cause of every problem in the house, and you make me feel like an untrustworthy failure." Lola admittedly was outspoken about her distrust for Lincoln, but failure? Sure they always insulted his hobbies, made fun of his cosplay, roasted his coffee mugs he made out of love, called him pathetic… After thinking about it for a second Lola began to understand why Lincoln maybe felt unappreciated and had to find the positive attention elsewhere.

"So that's why you're hanging out with those girls instead!?" Lola asked.

"Well… kind of…" Lincoln didn't want to say the wrong words.

"But you're OUR brother!" Lola loudly cried out wanting Lincoln to know he was appreciated and she was ready to fight for his love. "I promise I'll be more trusting and I'll only playfully tease you! So please don't replace me!" Lola said grabbing the top of Lincoln's shirt.

Lincoln was rendered speechless, he never realized how much his sister actually valued him.

"Deal." Lincoln said bending down to get to Lola's level. "You know, if you really want, you could hang out with me at the Cavern if you want. It's actually pretty cool." Lincoln offered.

"Really?" Lincoln's offer managed to cheer Lola up.

_'Maybe Renee was right… Maybe Lola really looks up to me… In her own annoying way.'_

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4: Two Sisters

Been a while, as Lil Wayne would say, sorry 4 the wait.

"Where's Lola?" Lori asked finally arriving home.

"Probably sticking her nose in Lincoln's business." Lynn responded.

"That girl… Although I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious as what he's been up to." Lori said out loud, but mostly to herself.

Lincoln and Lola now having somewhat resolved their problems decide to walk back to the Cavern.

"I'm just saying." Lincoln began explaining to Lola. "It doesn't feel good to be blamed for everything." Lincoln told her.

"We do not blame you for everything." Lola defended.

"You bursted into my room, you specifically demanded I tell you all about my suspicions Bobby was cheating, when it turned out he wasn't, who was blamed?" Lincoln asked.

"Well.." Lola said already knowing the answer. "Okay, that was one time." Lola declared.

"Okay, what about when you beat me up over a quarter I found, then YOU specifically blamed me! After you all got ME in trouble!" Lola could now here some frustration in Lincoln's voice, frustration she's never heard before, then it hit her.

"Well, is it kind of your fault." Lola's words made Lincoln stop in place.

"Excuse me?" Lincoln's voice insinuated that Lola might want to elaborate.

"I mean…" Lola stepped back a bit. "You never really stand up for yourself…" Lola explained. "I only go as far as a person will let me." Lola shrugged. Lincoln knew she had a point, but she was underestimating his role as the sole male of the house. Lincoln began walking again.

"It's hard to do that when you guys always gang up on me." Lincoln quietly said.

"Gang up on you?" Lola asked.

"You did it just the other day! I don't know if it's a girls sticking together situation, but no one ever sides with me." Lincoln told her.

"Linky.." Lola said sympathetically. "I'm sure that's not true.." Lola said quietly as she began thinking about moments where one of the sisters were on Lincoln's side, she had a hard time thinking of and instance. Sure, there's been times where the sisters have been on the same page as Lincoln and had the same goals, but usually any inward conflict was usually aimed solely at Lincoln.

"What in the world!" Lincoln screamed throwing Lola out of train of thought.

"I told you he wouldn't fit Kat!" Mollie yelled as she and Kat tried to pull the fat kid they invited out of the cavern door by his legs.

"Suck in your gut kid!" Kat told him not wanting to give up. Listening, the young boy sucked in his huge gut and managed to shoot right through the entrance.

"What nonsense is this?" Lincoln asked himself.

"Lincoln and his cute sister are back!" Mollie yelled causing Girl Jordan and Kat to drop the kids legs.

"Ow.." He slowly said while the two girls apologized and continued pulling. Renee, and Mollie ran up to Lincoln and his sister.

"I'm glad you guys made up." Renee said to a Lola who was still unsure about the women trying to steal his brother away.

"You did make up, right?" Mollie asked, Lola simply nodded. "Great! LEt me show you the Cavern!" Mollie looked at Girl Jordan & Kat still pulling the fat kid out of the cavern. "Well.. As soon as they handle that…" Mollie said embarrassed, as Beatrix walked towards the group, catching Lola's attention.

"You look… Familiar?" Lola wondered.

"I'm your neighbor! It's me Beatrix Yates! Remember!? She asked the young Loud, while smiling widely, it was then Lola realized her.

"OHHHH I remember you're smiley face." Lola referred to her as she began growl in anger "Your family ruined so many precious weekends for me." Lola growled.

"Haha…" Lincoln laughed naturally. "Lola, don't be rude" he muttered.

"Guys, I still have L's I need to hand out." Mollie said waving a game controller. "Are we playing or not?"

"Of course!" Lincoln declared making the room happier.

*1 hour later*

"What in the world…" Renee said in disbelief.

"This is unheard of…" Kat shared Renee's disbelief.

"HOW DID THE LITTLE PRINCESS BEAT ALL OF US!' Everyone in the Cavern complained in shock.

"Lincoln is the only one who could even match her!' Girl Jordan complained.

"Don't look at me! I'm just as shocked. Lola's never even played games like that!" Limcoln admitted.

"Hehe! I'm just naturally gifted!" Lola bragged. "This is kind of fun Linky!" Lola admitted.

"Alright Lola, you can play some other time, it's getting late." Lincoln said as he grabbed her hand.

"Awww!" Lola cried disappointed.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Okay girls! It's time to head out." Lynn Sr. shouted.

The week had been a real rollercoaster of emotions for Lincoln, fortunately the weekend was here, unfortunately this weekend was another "Take your daughters to work" day, which Lincoln wasn't invited. This very much still annoyed and hurt Lincoln, it was bad enough being the only male, but now his parents were ostracizing him? Sure there's take your son to work day, but it's not quite the event. Lola noticed the loneliness on Lincoln's face.

"Daddy!" Lola already began whining. "Can't Lincoln come with us this time!?" Lola asked.

"Sorry sweetheart, it'd be hard to justify bringing my son to work on take your daughter to work day." Lynn tells his daughter. "Plus if I brought another child I think my coworkers might have a heart attack." Lynn rubs the back of his neck. This made Lola sad.

"Lola, he'll literally be alright by himself." Lori told her.

"Yeah dude, c'mon!" Luna said rushing Lola, while the rest of the siblings, minus Lynn, did the same. Lincoln was now all alone, he could have went to work with his mother again, but there was no way he was doing that again, and his new girlfriends were busy. This was the perfect time to spend some time with his best friend Clyde!

"Sorry man, we have to take Cleapawtra to the vet." Clyde told a disappointed Lincoln.

'Damn! Welp I guess I'm going to Gus' Food N Grub' Lincoln thought to himself.

Lincoln decided to make his way down to burpin burger in order to satisfy his hunger.

"Hey Larry!" A familiar voice cried out

"Oh, hey Chandler." Lincoln said mildly glad, him and Chandler had been cool ever since the haunted house, and Lincoln was happy to see ANY of his friends at this point.

"I heard from Kat that you guys have a new hangout and it's pretty cool." Chandler said as Lincoln took a shit across from him.

"Yeah, you should drop by sometime." Lincoln invited.

"Oh I'm definitely going to, but that's not what I really wanted to talk to you about." Chandler began reaching into his bag. "I was hoping to run into you at school but this works even better." Chandler pulls out a comic.

"WOAH! Is that? Can't be... Detective Academy?" Lincoln looked with infatuation.

"I got my hands onto this comic, but it's not really my style, you're into that nerd stuff though right?" Chandler asked.

"Watch it Chandler!" Lincoln said slightly insulted

"Don't be like that, I wasn't trying to make fun of your hobby Larry." Chandler laughed handing Lincoln this comic.

"Wow this is amazing, at some point we need to have a discussion regarding my actual name, but thanks Chandler!" Lincoln said with excitement, until he realized something. "This would've been the perfect thing to have a few hours ago, but in less than a hour my sisters will be home. There's no way I'll be able to read this without being bothered." Lincoln thought out loud.

"... Ever heard of noise cancelling headphones Loud." Chandler responded to Lincoln, unpleasant memories came to Lincoln.

"Yes I have and I'm not going through that again." Lincoln dismissed the idea, while Chandler just looked confused. "Still, thanks Chandler, this was real cool of you! I'll think of something." Lincoln thanked Chandler with a smile. Lincoln order, ate his food, then began to make his journey home feeling happy and annoyed. Happy he finally gets to read the sequal installment to Ace Savvy, but every time he remembers the noise cancelling earbud situation he can't help but swell with fury. More so at himself, why did he just bend to his sister's will? Was it so bad to want some peace and quiet?

After the whole incident you'd think the loud sisters would at least have compromised with their brother and be slightly more considerate about the noise level, but that was not the case. The more Lincoln thought about it, the more he had the urge to use those earbuds again, except this time he'd be prepared for the ramifications of his actions. A evil smile found it way onto Lincoln's face.

"Oh, there you are sport!" Lincoln heard the voice of his father as soon as he walked into the house, the family was home sooner than he expected. "Where you've been off to?" Mr. Loud asked.

"Nowhere special." Lincoln said with slight resentment.

"Oh don't be like that sport! It must feel nice to not be bothered by your sisters for a few hours." Lincoln let out a single laugh for the irony.

"I guess you have a point." Lincoln simply said.

"HEY!" All the sisters said annoyed. Lori noticed Lincoln carrying what appeared to be one his comics.

"Looks like he went to pick up another one of his nerd books." Lori teased, causing a few to laugh.

"Aren't you getting too old for Ace Savvy dude?" Luna asked.

"Generally speaking, certainly." Lisa answered.

"Too old? I'm 11... Plus, this isn't even a Ace Savvy comic." Lincoln said walking pass his sisters.

"Now now girls! Leave your brother alone! It's not okay to make fun of someone over what makes them happy." The Loud father checked his daughters as Lincoln went upstairs.

"We were just teasing a bit dad..." Lori responded.

"Plus, I don't see how reading comics could award him accolades." Lisa said.

"That's not true Lisa, didn't he win a contest for one of his comics?" The loud father recalled, reminding the loud girls. Lincoln could still hear them from his room, until he inserted his earbuds, cancelling all the noise.

"That's more like it." Lincoln said as he began to relax.

Lincoln had learned from his past mistakes, instead giving generic responses, He was just going to ignore his sisters, it's how a a regular human being who being bugged would react anyways.

*2 hours later*

"HMPH!" Lori said plopping onto the couch.

"Geez sis, who pissed in your cereal?" Luan asked.

"Ugh, it's Lincoln, I wanted a males advice regarding an issue with Bobby, but the twerp is giving me the silent treatment, I guess he's mad about this morning.." Lori muttered that last bit to herself.

"While our lone brother is probably still agitated regarding a few issues, my guess is he didn't answer you due to the noise reducing instruments in his ears." Lisa revealed.

"WHAT!" All the sisters but Lisa, Lucy, Lynn, and Lola reacted.

"Dude! I can't believe this!" Luna reacted.

"Looks like it's time to cancel Linc! Hahaha! Get it!?" Luan asked, the pun was so bad no one even bothered groaning, "but I can't believe this." Luan got serious for a minute.

"That brat! I might just let Lynn rip his ears off this time!" Lori followed.

"Umm..." Lynn started sweating, she didn't want to touch her brother.

"Perhaps I'm missing something, but what is wrong with out male siblings use of the noise reducing objects?" Lisa asked.

"Lisa, he can't just ignore us!" Luna answered.

"Our male sibling is in his own personal space, and unlike our eldest sibling when we barge into his room he doesn't threaten us." Lisa said looking directly at Lori. This made everyone think, no one in the house liked having their privacy invaded, but they always constantly invades their brother's privacy.

"Okay, fine Lisa, but it's not like he's the only one in the house who has to live in a noisy house!" Lori reminded Lisa.

"Indeed, but if my math is correct, besides Lucy, Lincoln contributes the least amount of noise to the house." Lisa pointed out. Lori wanted to deny this, but it actually sounded pretty accurate.

"You have to be pretty high on that list though, with all those dangerous experiments!" Lana pointed at Lisa.

"Precisely why I also wear noise reducing earbuds, and why I was the only one who didnt go deaf for a whole week!" Lisa bragged, much to everyone's annoyance.

"Look, can we just leave Lincoln be for once?" Lynn pleaded. The front door opened, but the girls were so dedicated to their conversation that they paid it no mind.

"What's up with you lately dude?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, last time you wanted to pry them from his ears." Lori reminded Lynn, making Lynn cringe at the memory.

"Well excuse me for actually feeling remorse!" Lynn yelled.

"Okay shut up, fine the twerp can use his stupid earbuds, but if I see him using them outside his room I'm literally going to turn him into a human pretzel!" Lori said annoyed.

"Geez, why is it soooo hard for you to be nice from time to time?" Lynn asked as Lori got angrier and angrier.

"What was that? I don't want to hear that from the meat head with about as much feminant charm as a boxer on steroids." Lori demolished her younger sister with words.

"AHHH! You can be such a bitch someti-" before Lynn could finish her sentence Lori's palm had already slide across Lynn's face with great force, leaving Lynn on the ground holding her cheeks. Lynn was feeling a mix of emotions, anger, but also sadness from being attacked by a family member. Lori's anger quickly subsided and she realized what she had done, guilt tore through her body, the guilt only grew as she saw tears in Lynn's eyes.

"Lynn... I-I'm so..." before Lori could officially apologize Lynn had ran off upstairs.

"Dude..." Luna said in shock.

Lincoln was almost done with his comic until he felt someone tap him.

'Ugh... Must be one of my pesky sisters.' Lincoln looked up to see his friend, Clyde.

"Hey Lincoln." Clyde greeted Lincoln.

"Yo!" Lincoln noticed Chandler behind Clyde.

"You brought Chandler too?" Lincoln said surprised.

"Try not to sound too excited there Larry." Chandler responded.

"I'll put more energy into it when you put some effort into remembering my name..." Lincoln muttered.

'Wait, is Larry not his name? Why hasn't anyone corrected me?" Chandler thought to himself confused.

Before the three could continue their conversation they heard crying, and a door slam. Lincoln was able to recognize who was crying, but he couldn't believe it.

"Was that... Lynn... Crying?" Clyde asked also

Not believing what he heard.

"Ugh, guys imma go see what's going, just chill here for a second." Lincoln said leaving his room and making his way into Lynn and Lucy's room.

"Um.. Lynn?" Lincoln said grabbing Lynn's attention, who was crying into her pillow. She wiped her eyes and looked up to Lincoln, but her eyes were still very red.

"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked.

"It's nothing" Lynn snifled still holding back tears.

"Doesn't look like nothing... C'mon just tell me." Lincoln said wiping a lone tear from her eyes, forcing Lynn to consider opening up.

"Lori slapped me and probably hates me." Lynn finally revealed.

"What!?" Lincoln said shocked.

"She was just being so mean, me and Lisa were trying to convince her that your noise cancelling earbuds weren't that big a deal but she wouldn't listen." Lynn pleaded. This shocked Lincoln, he didn't think Lynn would stick up for him, nor did he mean to cause this type of trouble.

"Wait..." Lincoln muttered. "She slapped you over a disagreement?" Lincoln asked.

"Well..." Lynn remembered her words to Lori, "I may of called her a bitch." Lynn admitted.

"Lynn!" Lincoln looked around. "Be careful! You never know when or where Lily will pop-up!" Limcoln warned.

"Sorry.." Lynn looked down, Lincoln could see the sadness and regret in her eyes.

"Okay, come on." Lincoln grabbed Lynn by the arms.

"Huh?" Lynn was confused.

"We're going to settle this issue so you and Lori cam make-up."

"Huh!?" Lynn said somewhat making it hard for Limcoln to pull her to Lori.

"Look, you're sisters and live in the same house, what are you gonna do? Avoid her until college?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course not, but it's too soon..." Lynn responded.

"Might as well rip the bandaid off, right?" Lynn was still reluctant, but with Lincoln with her it should be less awkward. Lincoln guided Lynn back downstairs where everyone was still chastising Lori for slapping Lynn.

"Lori! You were totes out of line!" Leni lectured her roommate.

"Yeah, you've crossed a line dude." Luna agreed.

"Okay okay! I know! I feel horrible, I'll go apologize to Lynn." Lori surrendered. Lincoln cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Oh my god, Lynn! Thank God!" Lori walked to her sister.

"I have something to tell you Lori." Lori assumed Lynn was going to curse her out, and she was ready to take her medicine. "I'm sorry for calling... that word, it was rotten and out of line. I deserved that slap." Lynn said lowering her head, as Lori grabbed her into a hug.

"Lynn are you crazy! I was the one out of line! I should have never put my hands on you, period, and I was kind of being bitchy" Lori admitted. Lynn returned the hug as the two reconciled.

"I can't believe Lincoln has a copy of Detective Academy!" Clyde said in amazement.

"Yeah, I still have a few copies if you want one?" Chandler offered.

"Wow, thanks! You're a good guy Chandler! I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff." Clyde said.

"Yeah well... Wait, no I'm not into it! I just have an cousin who works at a comic store, he's always gifting me comics." Chandler explained, as his phone began to ring, Chandler decides to answer.

"What's up Mollie?" Chandler answers the call.

"Chandler! Where are you?" Mollie asked.

"I'm over at Larry's." Chandler answered.

"Larry?" Mollie said confused.

"I think that's what he calls Lincoln." Chandler could hear Renee's voice in the background.

"Perfect! Come down to the Cavern, bring Linc and Clyde!" Mollie told Chandler before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Clyde asked.

"Looks like we're going to Larry's hideout."

Next chapter stars Lucy, she's being bullied at school, and feels like her siblings don't care for her, should be good.


	5. Chapter 5: Goth Sister

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Clyde asked.  
"Why wouldn't I be sure?" Lincoln responded "look" he pointed "it's right there." Lincoln, Lola, Clyde, and Chandler walked to the Cavern and noticed a bunch of kids.  
"Whoa it's poppin here..." Chandler thought out loud. Lola quickly ran inside.  
"Hi cutie!" Mollie called out to Lola.  
"Gosh darn!" Liam shouted after losing a close match in a Smash.  
"Haha, maybe next time." Rusty bragged.  
'Wow, they're here too..." Lincoln thought to himself.  
"Hey fellas." Liam waved.  
"They're warming up for the smash tournament." Stella explained.  
"Yeah and I'm going to win the prize!" Rusty declared  
"Sure..." Zach responded.  
"Why don't you bring your other sisters Linc?" Renee asked.  
"Huh? They're too old to be interested in this." Lincoln answered.  
"What about your goth sister?" Girl Jordan asked.  
"You mean scary girl Rusty's brother fancies?" Liam laughed.  
"This the only place I can escape my sister's, it's bad enough I let Lola come here..."  
"Hey!" Lola said offended.  
"Don't listen to him" Mollie said to Lola.  
Lincolnwas amazed by how the girls actually transformed this place, Tv's, game systems, and items he was confused on how they got into the cavern...  
"There's no way..." Zach said in suspense.. Rusty was sweating, he was in the finals of the smash tournament and the match was too close for comfort, he was shook.  
'I can't go out like this!' Rusty thought, but next thing he knew he was flying off the screen. "NOOOO!" Rusty hung his head in shame. Beatrix held up Lola's hand, as the victor.  
"That was crazy!" Chandler said.  
"Yeah! Since when was Lola any good at games?" Clyde asked. "Hey why didn't you enter Linc? You're just as good as Rusty." Clyde asked.  
"Please, and risk losing to my little sister?" Lincoln admitted as everyone laughed. Lincoln, Clyde, and Lola were walking home, Lola with 50 bucks in her hands and a smile on her face.  
"Wow that was fun!" Lola exclaimed.  
"...Maybe I should've entered." Lincoln chuckled.

"Okay kids! Me and your mother are going out for the night! We left money for you to order food!" Lynn Sr yelled from the door. "And remember, KEEP THE DOOR LOCKED!" Lynn senior made sure to emphasize to a group of kids who just groaned in compliance, tired of always having to be reminded.  
"Okay guys, Lori said gathering her siblings. "Whose turn is it to choose dinner?" Lori asked.  
"Oooo!" Lana quickly called out. "Mine!" She shouted.  
"No! You chose not too long ago!" Her twin Lola reminded her.  
"Hmmm, are we missing someone?" Lori looked around, then shrugged. "Well if no one knows whose turn it is, we'll just have to play rock paper scissors for it." Lori told them, in order to keep it fair.  
After a half hour of writing poetry Lucy decided to go downstairs, as she was starving, only to see them gorging themselves on Pizza!  
"Hey!" Lucy said scaring everyone at the table.  
"Geez Lucy! You're going to give us a heart attack!" Lynn said catching her breathe.  
"Why are you all eating Pizza?" Lucy asked.  
"Well, we couldn't remember whose turn it was to choose the grub for dinner. So we played rock paper scissors, and Lola totally thrashed us." Luna explained.  
"Yeah she really ROCKED us!" Luan joked. "I'm glad i didn't put paper on who'd win" Luan continued laughing uncontrollably as her siblings groaned, she was so tickled she didn't even bother asking if they got it.  
"But it was my chance to choose..." Lucy said disappointed.  
"Oh Lucy, we're totes sorry." Leni felt bad.  
"Yeah, we didn't know." Lincoln tried to explain.  
"Why didn't any one come to get me for dinner..." Lucy asked, not sounding her emotionless self. Instead she sounded a bit hurt, causing everyone's hearts to ache a bit. Although there are times where they find Lucy weird, and downright creepy... She was still their sister.  
"It's okay Lucy, you can choose what we eat for dinner the next three days." Lori offered, sympathetically putting hand on Lucy's shoulder. You could hear the rest of the loud siblings agreeing with Lori. This made Lucy feel a bit better, like maybe her siblings actually did care for her... Even if just a little? This was all Lucy wanted.

The Next Morning the Loud children prepared themselves and took off for school. Lucy arrived to elementary school with Lincoln, Lana, Lola, and Lisa, but departed ways for their separate classes.

Lucy was not a fan of going to school... Sure she has friends in her club, and Rocky, but as far as her class, she had no one. Everyone in her class treated her pretty much like her family, they acted like she didn't exist. There's no worse feeling then being treated like you're... Nothing. Lucy almost wish they'd bully her, just something acknowledging her presence. A thought Lucy would soon regret.

Lucy got up to return her assignment, as it was almost time for their lunch break. As Lucy returned to her seat she walked pass a girl who was whispering to another girl. As Lucy turned to them, they turned away from her, giggling shushing eachother. Lucy didn't think much of it and returned to her seat.

Finally, it was Lunch Time. Lucy got her plate and made her way to a table where Rocky was seated.  
"Sigh!" Lucy said as she sat down.  
"Looks like you're having a regular day..." Rocky based on Lucy's normal sigh.  
"Yep, a typical day of being forgotten. Well accept for two girls who I think were laughing at me." Lucy said hanging her head in shame.  
"What? Why would anyone laugh at you?" Rocky said trying to convince her that wasn't the case.  
"They probably think I'm weird along with everyone else." Lucy replied, still hanging her head.  
Rocky genuinely liked Lucy, seeing her think less of herself made him a bit sad.  
"I don't think you're weird! I think you're cool! Any one who can't see you for who you are is the weirdo!" Rocky said with a bit of passion, making Lucy blush. With one true friend, it made Lucy actually think she could take on the rest of the day, and the whole school.

The day finally was almost over! The bell rang and Lucy wasted no time heading to the pick up area where Lori would be.

Lucy had to make sure she wasn't the last one in Vanzilla, or there was a good chance they'd leave her. Lucy sighed at the thought and memories. She could handle her classmates ignoring her, but to be treated like nothing by your own family was a feeling so hurtful Lucy couldn't even explain the feeling. Lucy managed to make it right on time, as everyone soon followed behind her. Lori pulled off when everyone was seated.

Lucy went up to her room to finish up her homework, for 3 hours Lynn will be playing outside until dinner was ready, so this was the perfect time, otherwise she'd have to try and concentrate while Lynn was making all kinds of noise, and perhaps maybe she could talk to Lynn... Show her a poem, maybe?

Dinner soon arrived, like every night it was Loud. Their siblings remembered their promise Lucy was able to choose the meal.  
"So how was everyone's day?" Mrs. Loud asked. This was the perfect time for Lucy to talk about her day, she really wanted to talk to her family about her classmates, and maybe express her feelings of isolation and loneliness?  
"Well, actually-" Lucy muttered before she was cut off.  
"Today was awesome!" Lana exclaimed! "Our class just got a pet gerbil!' Lana continued.  
"Don't we already have one Lana?" Lynn commented.  
"Yeah but the one in our class is so cool! It-" before Lana could finish she could see Geo staring at her, disapproving. "I mean, not as cool as you Geo! You're awesome." Lana pointed towards Geo.  
"Well as far as school-" Lucy tried to get her thoughts out again but was interrupted.  
"Dad can I borrow the van this weekend? I have a date with Bobby?" Lori asked.  
"Date with Bobby!? You promised to take me to the mall!" Leni said, agitated.  
"No! She promised to give my band a ride dude! You go to the mall every day anyways since you work there!" As Luna said this everyone started arguing about the weekend plans. Lucy just crossed her arms, pouting as she gave up trying to speak. It surprised Lucy how much emotion she was feeling and showing, and it would surprise her family too. That is, if they were paying attention...

The Next day was nothing new to Lucy, she started off the day getting ready as no one really paid her much mind. She arrived at school like usual but when she made it to her class, something was different. Everyone erupted into laughter.  
"Hey Lucy, I got you something!" A boy handed her a princess pony shirt that was too small. "Sorry for the size, it's hard to find one for anyone above the age of 5." The boy and the class started laughing.  
Lucy's black heart all of a sudden came to life and started beating really fast. The look on Lucy's could easily show how embarrassed she was, she wanted to die... and she meant it this time. Lucy held her head in embarrassment and slowly tried to walk to her seat, not wanting anyone to see the look of humiliation on her face.  
"Don't worry Lucy, I like to watch it with my 3 year old sister!" A girl tried to comfort her, or was just being slick with her insult... probably the latter.  
"I can't believe someone like her reads that stuff!" A girl commented.  
"I know! That's what makes it even funnier!" A boy responded  
'Killmekillmekillmekillmekillmekillme' Lucy mind was one tracked. Lucy then saw the two girls who were laughing at her the other day, they were trying hard to not make eye contact with the goth, while also holding in laughter.  
'How did they know! Why would they do this to me!' A million thoughts went through Lucy's mind.

Lucy was miserable... More so than usual. She wanted to be alone, so when school was over she walked home without telling her siblings, not like they'd notice anyways. Lucy managed to make it home and make it to her room without drawing anyone's attention.

"Alright has everyone washed their hands?" The Loud mother asked as they prepared to eat. All the Loud children answered confirming they did. It didn't take the mother long to realize something was off.  
"Where is your sister?" The Loud mother asked, confusing everyone, as they looked around and finally realized they've forgotten about Lucy, again.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since after schoo-" Lori then realized Lucy wasn't in the vehicle when she left, her siblings realized too as guilt rose in all of them.  
"OMG" Leni shouted "We forgot her!"  
"She's probably mad at us!" Lola said worried  
"Lori what did I tell you about forgetting your siblings!" Lynn Sr said reminding Lori what he told her last time she forgot Lucy.  
"Go get my baby now and apologize!" Rita told her children.  
"Yes mom." The Loud children made their way upstairs, they could hear sobs, this shook the Louds, they've never heard Lucy cry before.  
"Lucy?" The comedian said being the first to peek her head into Lynn/Lucy's room. Leni was quick to run into the room to comfort her sister. Leni wasn't smart but that made her even more pure hearted, and the last thing she wanted to see is one of her siblings sad, even if she found her creepy sometimes.  
"Don't cry Lucy, we didn't mean to leave you." Leni said hugging her little sister.  
"Yeah we're sorry!" Lola spoke joining the hug.  
"No I'm sorry! I should've noticed you weren't there!" Lynn spoke up.  
"No! It's my fault, I'm the oldest!" Lori said taking responsibility.  
"Dudes we're all at fault, we're the 4 oldest." Luna said sharing in the blame. Lucy started to calm down, the confusion of what was going on made her take a break from crying, she sniffled.  
"Huh?" Lucy said, dropping her monotone voice.  
"We're apologizing for forgetting you at school." Luan said with a sad face.  
"What are you talking about." Lucy said whipping her face.  
"Aren't you mad because we left you?" Lincoln interjected. Lucy had to get the negative thoughts out her mind to think about what her siblings were saying.  
"No-" Lucy sniffled as Leni rubbed her back. "I- I walked home on purpose." Lucy.  
"Why are you crying then?" Lana asked.  
"Because-" Lucy didn't want to tell the truth to her siblings, what if they made fun of her too? Lucy paused, looking down.  
"Lucy, you can tell us anything. We just want to help." Lori seemed sincere to Lucy as they locked eyes. Lucy sniffled.  
"My whole class found out I like princess pony and now I'ma laughing stock!" Lucy finished her sentence and began sobbing onto Leni. The rest of the siblings didn't know how to react.  
"Princess pony?" Lynn scoffed. "You mean those lame books Lincoln li-" Luna covered Lynn's mouth, as Lincoln gave her a dirty look. The girls minus Lucy had teased Lincoln, after a while their mother told them to knock it off, Lincoln pretended to be unbothered, but he was, and his mother could tell.  
"You read those books too!?" Lola said disgusted.  
"She must've got them from Lincoln.." Lori whispered.  
"No! Lincoln never read them!" Lucy yelled with her face still in Leni's chest. "He just pretended to, to protect me! But now my whole class is making fun of me!" Lucy continued to wheep on Leni's chest. All the Loud siblings minus Lincoln, and Lily (who was still with her parents) were looking down in shame. They were mad and saddened that kids were teasing their sister to the point where she's crying, but how can they be mad? They did it to their own brother, and had Lincoln not stepped in, they would've done it to Lucy. This realization hit them too hard, to the point where they didn't know what to say.  
"Look Lucy" Lincoln was first to speak. "Just because you like Princess pony doesn't change who you are." Lincoln tried to reason with her.  
"You're right! I'm still a weirdo! And everyone thinks so, even my siblings!" Lucy spoke still without her monotone voice, which through her siblings off, but her words still hurt their hearts.  
"Wait! We don't think you're weird!" Lori interjected.  
"Well..." Lola said just loud enough for everyone to hear, making everyone give her death stares, Lola noticed and decided to reiterate "No I mean... we're all weird in our own ways... some more then others." Lola whispered that last part, but her siblings still heard her, causing their death stares to intensify, making Lola nervous. "But we still love you!" Lola concluded.

"Even if her attitude is literally annoying... She has a point Lucy." Lori put a hand on Lucy's lap. "We're all just as weird."

"Yeah! Lana literally eats trash!" Lola couldn't help but take a shot at her twin.  
"Hey!" Lana was about to attack Lola until Luna grabbed both of them.  
"Cool it you two! Read the room!" Luna scolded. Luan had thought of a joke and was about to say it, until Luna gave her a serious look, Luan opted to keep the joke to herself. Lori grew tired, she loved her siblings but she wished they could take situations like this more serious.  
"Lucy we should've never made you feel bad for liking something..." Lori turned her head to look at Lincoln. "You too... we're sorry."  
"Yeah..."  
"Sorry"  
"Sorry guys!"  
All the siblings had apologized to Lucy and Lincoln.  
"Even if you are a little weird, you're also creative, and kind! We wouldn't trade you for the world!" The loud kids shouted in agreement with Lori. Lucy was still hugged up with Leni, but she had stopped crying, even though she still felt very insecure, but her siblings words had nonetheless touched her heart. While her classmates opinions made her feel some type of way, all she truly wanted was the approval and love of her sibling.  
"We love you Luce" Luna commented.  
"Do you want to come down to dinner? Or do you want us to bring it up for you?" Lori asked. Lucy nodded her head, releasing from her hug with Leni to go downstairs. Lincoln looked at Lucy as they all walked downstairs.  
"Remember what I said about being comfortable about yourself Lucy.." Lincoln whispered. Lucy thought for a second then nodded. "Never change." That's all Lincoln had to say.

"Sweetheart are you okay!?" The mother hugged her child. Lucy simply nodded. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it never happens again!" Rita gave her children a scolding with her eyes only.  
"It's not their fault." Lucy spoke, still not using her monotone voice her mother and father was accustomed to. "I walked home on my own because everyone in my class was teasing me." Lucy somewhat in shame.  
"What!" Lynn Sr. spoke. "For what!?" He asked.  
"Reading princess pony.." Lucy admitted.  
"Is it that embarrassing?" The Loud father asked, causing some loud sisters to nod, earning a scary look from Rita.  
"Honey you've never cared what people think about everything else you like, and you shouldn't start now, okay?" Lucy nodded to her mother. They were finally ready to sit down for dinner. Lucy felt a lot better getting all of that out her system. While she was still in dread of the idea of having to go back to school, at least she was confident that her family at least cared about her and accepted her.

**Pretty sure I had an idea for the next chapter... oh well I'm sure I'll remember it, there's still like 5 sisters left to focus on**


End file.
